wwe2ksfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyson Kidd
Overall Rating: Tyson Kidd Bio No matter where his promising WWE career takes him, Tyson Kidd will always have Hart. Kidd has that legendary surname to thank for grooming him into an up-and-coming WWE Superstar. Hailing from the same stomping grounds in Calgary, Alberta, as the Hart clan, Kidd trained under the family patriarch Stu Hart at the influential Dungeon, then later under the personal guidance of WWE Hall of Famer Bret “Hit Man” Hart. To pay tribute to the famous family that took him under their wing, Kidd donned the pink and black with David Hart Smith and Natayla to form The Hart Dynasty, reinvigorating the WWE tag team ranks with the a pulsing spirit not unlike The Hart Foundation decades earlier. The successful pairing showed their guts by coming to the aid of Bret Hart in his match against WWE Chairman Mr. McMahon at WrestleMania XXVI. “Hit Man” repaid the favor one month later by supporting The Hart Dynasty at ringside as they won the Unified Tag Team Championship from Big Show & The Miz in April 2010. Though Kidd spent time honing his craft as solo Superstar following the split of The Hart Dynasty, the former “Stampede Kid” had no trouble stealing the show in the singles ranks. Although he was unsuccessful, it can be argued Kidd was the breakout star of the 2012 World Heavyweight Title Contract Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Misfortune struck in late 2012 when Kidd hyperextended his knee and was forced to undergo surgery. He spent much of 2013 on the sidelines but nonetheless kept a high profile thanks to E!’s “Total Divas” reality show, which captured the Superstar’s relationship with — and eventual marriage to — WWE Diva Natalya. Finally, in November 2013, Kidd returned to action more dynamic than ever, teaming with his new wife to defeat Fandango & Summer Rae in a thrilling Mixed Tag Team Match on Raw. In 2014, Kidd made a home for himself in NXT at Full Sail University, where he’s become one of the most despised personalities — his less-than-chivalrous behavior toward his wife garnering him derisive chants of “Nattie’s husband” — but also one a persistent challenger to NXT Champion Adrian Neville. After numerous failed attempts, Kidd lost a Last Chance NXT Championship Match in September, meaning he is not allowed to contend for the title again during Neville’s reign. Despite the setback, Kidd made a strong showing on the Oct. 6 Raw against Jack Swagger. During the exciting match, Natalya unwittingly became a pawn in Kidd’s game plan, but just when it looked like Kidd was about to win, a late-match misstep led to a match-ending Patriot Act. Afterward, a visibly upset Kidd glared at his wife while he tended to his hurt ankle. Whether or not he’s in title contention, the last graduate of the fabled Hart Dungeon remains one of WWE’s most well-rounded Superstars. Now that he’s back at full health and focused on achieving success, the future looks bright. Category:Male Wrestler Category:Superstar